


Those Theater Kids

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Those Theater Kids

“Ms. Lewisssssss,” high school sophomore Aaliyah Barmashi whined, “Please, please, please be in the play with us!”

The sophomore class had been begging Ms. Tara Lewis, their history teacher, to participate in the annual school play for weeks. The drama teacher had mentioned needing a few adults for the play and the entire sophomore class wanted to hook up their single history and literature teachers - the latter of which being Ms. Alex Blake. “Why do you want me of all people to be in your play?” Ms. Lewis asked. She was not the play type at all; watching yes, being in, not at all. She couldn’t deny the joy on her students’ faces though; it was going to be hard to continue denying them.

Glenn Stepkowski piped up from the back of the room. “Because you’re one of the only cool teachers! Please!” 

Nearly three quarters of her 1:00 PM history class was involved in the school play this year. “Oh that’s not fair.” She was cool. Her students thought she was cool. She wasn’t going to be cool anymore if she didn’t do this play. With a sigh, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. “How many lines would I have in this play?”

The classroom was abuzz with murmurs about how the students had finally convinced her to join. “That’s not a definite…just,” she took a deep breath, not realizing what she was getting herself into, “Find out what role I would be playing and how long I’d actually have to be in this play and I’ll think about it.”

She knew she wasn’t going to think about it; she was doomed.

On the other hand, Ms. Alex Blake had been all for it the second her students, some of which were also in Ms. Lewis’ class, asked her to join the school play. Sure she was a literature teacher and linguist at heart, but she had taken part in a couple of her own high school’s plays back in the day. “What part am I playing?” She asked. Her lesson had already wrapped up for the day and the classroom had devolved into a number of conversations about the play.

“We have no idea,” Aaliyah laughed. “But we want you to be in the play with us. You and Ms. Lewis are the only two cool teachers in this entire school.”

Alex blushed at the compliment - sharing company with such a person as Tara Lewis was an honor. She was strong, independent, passionate about her subject an the kids she taught; all around, she was a great person to be around. They didn’t talk much just because of class schedules, but she had passed her in the hallways on numerous occasions, trading smiles and teaching tips. She was pretty too. Wow, she was pretty. “Ms. Blake?”

She’d wandered off the path in her mind thinking about the other teacher, who she knew for a fact was single. “Yes, sorry. I spaced out.”

Aaliyah and a few of the other students smirked and mumbled something she couldn’t make out. What were they up to? “I was just asking if you were free next Thursday afternoon,” Kevin said. “That’s the first day of practice.”

“Oh yea,” she replied, “I’m free. For today, class is dismissed!”

Excitedly, the throng of students burst from the classroom and left Alex with a giddy smile on her face. At her age, it was nice to feel cool and young again. This should be fun.

The following Thursday, the students were excited to start practicing for their play - Into The Woods.

Most of the roles had already been handed out, including the leads and a number of the supporting roles, but because of the size of the cast and the amount of people that tried out who were more comfortable in background roles, two of the supporting roles hadn’t been filled - Cinderella’s stepmother, and Jack’s mother, who were going to be played by Alex and Tara respectively. 

As the students began to practice, Alex and Tara sat on the sidelines beaming at them. “So how did they rope you into this?” Tara asked as she glanced over her lines. Not only had they roped her into a play, they roped her into a musical. Ugh.

“They didn’t,” Alex laughed. Tara had never seemed like the musical theater type, so Alex had been pleasantly surprised upon seeing her. “I did theater back in my own high schools days so when they said they needed a couple of teachers to take part, I told them I would.”

“We have a lot of the same students,” Tara commented. “Apparently, I’m one of the only cool teachers.”

“Me too!” 

Both women laughed and exchanged an awkward high-five. “Here’s to being one of the cool teachers then,” Alex said. “You nervous about doing theater?”

“A little bit. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t, but I can’t deny these kids. I’m tough on the outside, fluffy on the inside.”

“See I feel like I’m the opposite. Fluffy on the outside and hard on the inside.”

Something about Alex’s face reflected as much. “I could see that.” She was an intriguing woman; Tara could say that. 

“Ms. Lewis!” Aaliyah called. “You’re up!”

Tara’s heart pounded wildly as she stood up. She hadn’t realized how nervous she was until now. “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it,” Alex laughed. “But good luck anyway.”

Alex had been stunned by Tara’s skills. For someone who wasn’t into theater, especially musical theater, she had a great voice, husky yet smooth; it reminded her a lot of Tina Turner. 

Every week, they’d talk about their students and their lives as the kids practiced their parts. Alex had been in a long-term relationship for nearly 10 years, but that had ended badly. Tara on the other hand had only been in a few relationships earlier on in her life; they’d shown her exactly what she didn’t want and ever since, she hadn’t gone out with someone unless they passed her standards; she didn’t date for the sake of it.

Despite their differences, they had a lot more in common than they thought. “You were that captain of the girls’ basketball team?” Alex exclaimed. “I was the soccer captain!”

Both loved the colors blue and purple above all others. They also shared a loathing of spinach despite loving most other vegetables. “It’s soggy seaweed,” Alex complained.

“Exactly!”

They’d gotten close through their shared love of their students and the fact that neither of them had intended on becoming teachers originally; they just kind of fell into it.

When they weren’t at practice with the students, they talked in the hallways and had even exchanged phone numbers, texting between classes. Tara hadn’t wanted to participate in the play, but she was thankful to get the chance to get to know Alex a little more. There was something about her that left Tara wondering every time they ended a conversation.

On the last day of practice before the play opened, the two teachers found themselves in the break room at the same time. Tara’s stomach was fluttering and she knew exactly why. Alex had no idea why hers was too. “You feel ready for the show?” Tara asked, trying to make small talk before she could get to what she really wanted to say. 

“Yea, I think I’m good to go. I’ve been so petrified about screwing up these kids’ play that I’ve been practicing at home while I’m doing chores,” Alex replied.

“Me too.”

Tara hesitated a moment, trying to form words, when her mouth started to speak anyway. “Ummm…I was wondering. I mean, I’m going out on a limb here, but…”

“But what?” Alex wondered. Maybe this was why her stomach had been doing flips. Things had changed between them. 

“I was going to ask if you might want to go out with me,” Tara stammered. She hated stuttering. Now she was blushing like a school girl. “Like on a date.”

The corner of Alex’s lips curled up. “How’d you know?”

“I didn’t,” Tara replied. She could finally breathe a sigh of relief. “I just went out on a limb.”

“I’m glad you did,” Alex said softly. “Maybe dinner and a movie? Tonight?”

“It’s a date.”

Later that day, they met at practice. Everyone had their lines memorized. The lighting staff was on point. The costumes were perfect. All in all, they were ready to go. 

The director, the drama teacher, was not into drilling lines over and over and over again, so after one full walkthrough in costume, he dismissed them for the night. All of the kids were going out to eat to celebrate - a last hurrah before they all had to focus on the play. 

From behind the stage, Glenn and Aaliyah popped out to ask Ms. Blake and Ms. Lewis a question. “We’re going to TGIF for dinner. Wanna come with us?”

Alex blushed and glanced toward Tara. “Thanks so much, but we actually have other plans.”

“Really?” Glenn asked.

Aaliyah was the one who put it together. “Wait, are you two going on a date?” She exclaimed.

Neither answered, but the flush in their faces gave the kids their answers.

“Oh my god, guys! It worked!”

Wait? What?

“What do you mean it worked?” Tara asked.

A number of the other students came out from backstage and gathered around Glenn and Aaliyah. One of the leads, Elia piped up from the back of the group. “Us theater kids have kind of been shipping the two of you and we knew that Ms. Blake liked theater so we thought getting Ms. Lewis to join was our best chance of getting you two together.”

Alex and Tara’s mouth dropped open. “You shipped us?”

“Yea, we thought you guys would be cute together and you’re both single,” Aaliyah chimed in. “We figured if we put you two together it might turn into something.” She quickly looked at her phone and placed it back in her pocket. “Well, we have to go! Have fun on your date!”

The entire group ran off the stage, leaving Tara and Alex in stunned silence until Tara blurted out. “Those sneaky little punks!”

“I guess we’ll have to thank them.”


End file.
